1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latching device for releasably securing a closure member, such as a panel or door, in the closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trunks of automobiles are usually provided with removable load floor panels. These panels ordinarily support the weight of objects placed in the trunks of cars and are removable to allow access to a spare tire, for example, which is commonly stored under the load floor panel. It is common for the load floor panel to be held in place by gravity and a floor mat that usually covers the load floor panel. The load floor panels are usually equipped with handles that are flush with the top surface of the load floor panel in order to allow a user to remove the panel when necessary. However, this commonly used arrangement has a draw back in that the load floor panel may become dislodged when travelling over rough roads. Further, because the panel is not positively secured in place, it may become loose and rattle around in the trunk resulting in undesirable noises. The need persists in the art for a latch to positively secure such load floor panels in place.